Hope and Landon
( ) |intimacy levels= Hope met Landon in Mystic Falls, as he was a waiter at the Mystic Grill. They danced at town square. They met again in Atlanta, as Hope and Alaric saved Landon's foster brother. They shared a quick kiss and had several conversations. They started dating. They are separated after Landon lost memories of her and moved on. |status= couple, Allies, Former Enemies }} This is the relationship between Tribrid Hope Mikaelson and Phoenix Landon Kirby. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In This is the Part Where You Run, Hope sees Landon sitting on the steps of the church and they have a brief conversation before Alaric asks Hope if they knew each other. Hope tells Landon that he should wait outside. The next day, Hope, along with Alaric, Landon and Rafael talk while they are on the way to the school. Hope and Alaric reveal some information to Landon, as he is confused. After, Hope tells Landon he won't remember anything, MG is called in so he could compel Landon, only for all of them to find out the he could not be compelled. Hope then goes to visit Landon in the school dungeons. They talk for a while, as Hope claims that Landon asks a lot of questions. Hope is seen with Landon in the library as she catches him trying to open the display case with ancient artifacts. They talk about Hope's past. After Landon comments that he'll forget everything, he kisses Hope. Hope is then seen the next morning with Alaric and Sheriff Donovan as there was a mysterious accident that caused all the people on a bus to die. Hope says to Alaric that she knew it was Landon, and that she was going to be the villain of his story. In Some People Just Want To Watch The World Burn, while Hope was interrogated by the counselor who was is trying to find out why Hope was using black magic when she knew she would get caught for that but she defends herself by saying that she would think she had caught Landon before being interrogated. Hope sees Rafael breaking voluntarily the sway bar of the car, he absolutely wants to accompany to search Landon but Hope refuses, a dispute begins when Alaric intervenes to say that Rafael comes because he knows Landon well and could therefore help. Hope reluctantly agrees. Hope and Rafael search for Landon, while having a discussion about Landon and Hope's bad popularity at school. When Rafael promises to bring back the knife and the answers she wants, she doesn't believe him, justifying everybody lies. She then says that Landon is in the root cellar and that Rafael has three minutes to talk to her before she intervenes. Hope questions Landon on where the knife is and who is responsible for the accident, he answers that it is a woman who is responsible but Hope doesn't believe him. The three starts to argue and it is when Alaric joins them for say that a fire-breathing woman running through the woods, that they calm down. They come out of a root cellar and meet the pyromancer, she seems to want the knife but they don't give it so she attacks them. They return to the root cellar, Landon reveals to have the knife in spite of having said earlier not to have it which makes Hope even more angry. Thanks Dorian, their understanding that they must actually face a dragon. Hope confronts her with the help of the knife and Rafael stabs her with it. While they think to have killed her, the woman takes on the appearance of a real dragon. Landon and Rafael run and Alaric gets in security, Hope uses the death spell and the dragon returns to the appearance of a woman. She asks her questions but Alaric takes the knife and kill definitively the woman before she can attack again. Alaric notices the death spell, he understands that it was first for Landon, angry he tells her that she can not be a person filled with hate and revenge as his father was. After having buried the dragon, she joins Alaric at the car, he informs her that the boys have left and Landon gives her a letter of apology. In We're Being Punked, Pedro, Hope sees Landon come back and walks away. During Hope is Not the Goal, Hope finds Landon at the docks, throwing rocks. She joins him and tries to reconcile with him. However Landon calls her out on her treatment of him and states all he wanted was to be accepted. Landon then angrily walks away while Hope feels guilty. As of We're Gonna Need A Spotlight, Landon and Hope are officially boyfriend and girlfriend. The two discuss what to do for the talent show. Later that night, Landon surprises Hope by getting his guitar and singing for her. After the song, he asks what she thought and the flattered Hope kisses him. As The Boy Who Still Has a Lot of Good to Do, Hope is devastated at Landon's presumed death at MG's hand. She breaks down at the sight of his corpse but stops Rafael from attacking MG, stating Landon wouldn't want this. However, she is shocked to see Landon rise from the dead and he is revealed to be a phoenix. Hope couldn't believe he was a supernatural being like her. In Let's Just Finish the Dance, Landon is jealous of Hope's ex-boyfriend appearing. Landon appears, while Hope was talking with Lizzie and Hope asks who should apologize in this instance and Lizzie tells her always the boyfriend in moments of jealously. Sure enough, Landon starts making attempts to reconcile until he catches sight of a statue that is revealed to be MG's mom, to their shock. In I'll Tell You a Story, Hope admits she loves Landon. During There's Always a Loophole, Hope kisses Landon before killing him and instructing Alaric of where to find him. She jumps into Malivore. Season Two In I'll Never Give Up Hope, Hope worried about Landon while trapped in Malivore. She also scolded Ryan for separating them. Meanwhile, Landon has visions of her while being resurrected repeatedly but can't recall his girlfriend's name. After escaping Malivore and returning to the school, Hope sees she is still forgotten. Landon gets over his grief and kisses Josie while Hope secretly watches and is devastated to see Landon has moved on and confides in the hologram of Landon that she still loves him but is unable to approach him since he forgotten her. During This Year Will Be Different, Hope spots Landon with Josie and was sad at the sight. Hope later protects Landon from a Cyclops while he is oblivious to her presence. Hope tries to make yourself scarce but Landon spots her and is confused on why he appeared familiar with her. Afterwards, he finds her again and they talk about relationships with her being sad that he doesn't recall theirs but keeps it to herself once Landon leaves she breaks down. She describes to Dr. Saltzman and how Landon is the boy she loved. She describes how she's horrified that he doesn't remember her. In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, they meet again and Landon is surprised that Hope is on the football team of an opposing school. He is intrigued by her, while she tries to shrug it off but things become awkward when he tackles her. To get away, she fakes an injury and leaves the game. Later on, he finds her snooping in his room and confronts her. She is forced to admit her status as a witch and how she needs to stop a monster, to which he offers to come with her. In the forest, he confides about Rafael and she understands his pain while giving comfort. After finding the monster, Hope has Landon turn around as she strips naked and turns into a werewolf, something that leaves him wondering on who she really is. However, the monster ignores her and targets Landon. In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, Hope admits to Landon of how they were in love until she realizes he is possessed. After Lizzie is forced to kill Landon, Hope takes his body to the woods and watches him revive. Landon then confronts her on why he sees her in his visions, but doesn't get answers. During Screw Endgame, Hope is told by Lizzie (who regained her memories) about Landon and Josie preparing to consummate the relationship. She wanted to reveal herself to them but she was sucked into another world by someone who was released from Malivore. After escaping, she sees Landon with Josie but decides to move on with her life. Trivia * According to Alaric, Hope doesn't have things (to be more specific relationships). * Hope used to have a mild interest Landon, but he was too "normal" for her. * Landon kissed Hope first. * Hope believes Landon is a liar. * Hope wanted to kill Landon in revenge of finding the knife. * Hope once killed Landon, so he wouldn't interfere with her attempted to sacrifice. Gallery LGC105a 0208b 595 Spoiler TV Transparent.jpg LGC101-062-Landon-Hope.png References See also Category:Legacies Category:Season One Category:Relationships